Vergebung
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Slash: Während die Schlacht um Helms Klamm kurz vor ihrem Beginn steht, überwinden Legolas und Aragorn einen Streit, der sie zuvor entzweite, und verbringen einige kostbare Momente mit einander. Movie-Verse.


Titel: Vergebung

Rating: R

Genre: Drama/Romantik

Inhalt: Während die Schlacht um Helms Klamm kurz vor ihrem Beginn steht, überwinden Legolas und Aragorn einen Streit, der sie zuvor entzweite, und verbringen einige kostbare Momente mit einander. Movie-Verse.

A/N: Diese Fanfic schrieb ich zusammen mit Borrible, und noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte man so etwas nie von mir zu lesen bekommen. Ich sagte noch vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, dass ich das Pairing Legolas/Aragorn nicht mag, doch nach und nach hat mein Töchterchen mich bearbeitet, mir immer wieder exzellente Fanfics mit diesem Pairing zu lesen gegeben, so dass ich irgendwann selbst davon begeistert war. Nicht zuletzt jedoch war es ihr „A Moment's Bliss", das mich diesem Pairing überhaupt geöffnet hat.

Ich muss sagen, ich bereue es wirklich kein bisschen, denn mittlerweile mag ich die beiden sehr.

Wir schrieben es wieder im RP-Stil. Diesmal übernahm Borrible die Rolle von Legolas und ich die von Aragorn.

….

**_Vergebung_**

Die Festung war erfüllt von dumpfen Lauten, die durch das dicke Gemäuer hallten, eilige Schritte, das Klirren von Waffen, Tore, die immer wieder geöffnet und geschlossen wurden. Die Männer in Helms Klamm bereiteten sich auf den Krieg vor, doch waren viele von ihnen nicht einmal Männer. Selbst Knaben, alt genug um ein Schwert zu halten, schickte man in den Kampf. Wie viele von ihnen würden den Tod finden?

Eine Armee, Zehntausende stark, marschierte auf die Hornburg zu, und sie selbst waren nur einige hundert Mann. Vielleicht war wirklich alles schon vergebens.

Hastig schnürte Aragorn seinen Waffengürtel und befestigte seinen Dolch daran. In jede seiner Bewegungen legte er seine ganze Wut und Verzweiflung. Doch noch wütender als auf die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Lage war er auf sich selbst, da er nicht nur in Sorge um das Volk der Rohirrim war, sondern auch an die letzte Unterredung denken musste, die er und Legolas geführt hatten.

Immer wieder gingen ihm die Worte durch den Kopf. Er sah den Ausdruck der Angst in Legolas' blauen Augen, hörte seine eigene zornige Stimme, als er sich von seinem Gefährten abwandte. Aragorn war wütend gewesen, dass Legolas' Hoffnung zu verzagen schien. Wenn selbst die Unsterblichen die Hoffnung verloren, wie konnten dann die Menschen sie noch bewahren? Wie sollte er sie bewahren?

Das Gefühl der Ohnmacht war überwältigend und erschreckend, doch am meisten fürchtete Aragorn sich davor zu sterben, ohne sich mit Legolas versöhnt zu haben.

Von überall her drangen die Rufe der Männer an seine Elbenohren, die Geräusche der Unruhen, die draußen herrschten. Seit Stunden bereits schienen sie nicht schwinden zu wollen und mochten sie auch für die Menschen normal sein, für Legolas wurde der ständige Lärm bald unerträglich.

Hastig durchschritt er die düsteren Korridore der Festung, bemüht, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sein Geist war unruhig, was man sicherlich in seinen Augen erkennen könnte, würde man sich die Mühe machen, genauer hinzusehen. Doch hatte niemand die Zeit dazu – und Legolas war froh darüber. Man sollte die Gefühle eines Elben nicht in seinen Augen lesen können.

Er konnte nicht vergessen, was Aragorn gesagt hatte, hörte noch immer seine letzten Worte.

Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch hatte der Mensch damit eine von Legolas' größten Ängsten ausgesprochen. Wenn Estel starb …

Unwillig schüttelte der Prinz den Kopf und blieb abrupt stehen, als er die Tür erreichte, die zu dem privaten Waffenraum führte. Legolas zögerte. Doch wenn er jetzt nicht zu ihm ging, würde er vielleicht nie die Chance haben, sich mit Aragorn auszusprechen. Vielleicht – sogar sehr wahrscheinlich – blieb ihnen allen nicht mehr viel Zeit.

So öffnete er entschlossen die Tür, lautlos wie es nur ein Elb vermochte. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf den Erben Isildurs, der sein Eintreten offensichtlich nicht bemerkt hatte. Stumm griff Legolas' Hand nach dem Schwert, das an den Tisch gelehnt stand und hob es hoch, in dem Augenblick, als Aragorn aufsah um es an sich zu nehmen.

Überrascht sah Aragorn, dass sein Schwert nicht mehr an dem Tisch lehnte, wo er es zurück gelassen hatte, doch spürte er bereits die Anwesenheit einer Person in seiner Nähe. Zögernd sah er auf und sein Blick haftete zunächst an der Klinge. Langsam wanderte er den Arm hinauf, der das Schwert hielt, bis er einen tiefblauen Blick traf. Legolas sah Aragorn fest an. Seine Züge zeigten keine Spur von Emotionen, weder lächelte er noch waren auf seinem blassen Antlitz Zeichen von Missmut zu erkennen, doch seine Augen… Unergründlich und geheimnisvoll wie das Meer erschienen die Augen der Elben für Fremde, doch Aragorn war längst in ihre blaue Tiefe eingetaucht. In ihnen konnte er Trauer und Bedauern erkennen und es versetzte ihm einen Stich mitten in sein Herz, als hielte Legolas nicht das Schwert anbietend hin, sondern als führte er mit seinen Blicken den verletzenden Streich aus. Ihre Blicke hafteten immer noch auf einander, fast wie von einer unsichtbaren Kette verbunden, und Aragorn vermochte es nicht, sich dieses Augenkontaktes zu erwehren, als seine Hand sich ausstreckte und das Heft des Schwertes entgegen nahm.

Erleichterung überkam ihn wie eine Welle. Zwar standen noch immer die Worte des Streits zwischen ihnen, doch wusste Legolas nun zumindest, dass sein Freund ihn anhören würde. Der Elb war klar, dass er die Emotionen, die ihn durchfuhren, noch immer nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen konnte, doch versuchte er es nicht – Aragorn war einer der wenigen, denen er es jemals erlauben würde, so tief in seine Seele einzudringen.

Er hoffte, dass es nun einen Unterschied machte.

Als der Mensch langsam das Schwert aus der Hand des Elben nahm, hatte dieser plötzlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, es nicht sofort loslassen zu wollen, doch zwang er sich dazu, auch, wenn es vielleicht erscheinen musste als würde er zögern. In der Hoffnung, dass Aragorn es nicht so verstand, sprach er letztendlich.

„Wir vertrauten dir stets, nie hast du uns fehl geleitet." Legolas' Stimme war noch immer ruhig, doch konnte er inzwischen nicht mehr verhindern, dass die Bitte, die er nun aussprach, sich auch in seine Gesichtszüge geschlichen hatte, ein stummes Flehen um Vergebung. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn Aragorn ihm diese nicht gewähren würde. „Verzeih mir. Ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln dürfen."

Innerlich zutiefst berührt von den Worten hatte Aragorn Legolas gelauscht. Doch sein Freund brauchte ihn nicht um Vergebung zu bitten, hatten sie sich doch beide von der Macht der Verzweiflung zu ihren harschen Worten hinreißen lassen. Und nun, mit Legolas' Bitte, wich all die Angst von Aragorn und die Hoffnung kehrte in sein Herz zurück. Seine rechte Hand hob sich wie von selbst, berührte kurz sein Herz, bevor er sie auf die Schulter des Elben legte.

„Ú-moe edhored, Legolas", antwortete Aragorn in der Sprache der Elben, als Zeichen des Vertrauens und der Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen.

Ein glückliches Lächeln, das Aragorns Erleichterung spiegelte, glitt über die Lippen des Elben. Strahlend erwärmte es das Herz des Menschen, bis aller Groll längst vergangen und unbedeutend schien.

Erst jetzt, nach Aragorns Worten und Gesten, erlaubte Legolas sich das Lächeln, welches ohne sein Zutun von seinen Lippen Besitz ergriff. In seinem Inneren hatte er vielleicht nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass sie sich nicht aussprechen konnten, jedoch hatte ihn dies nicht daran gehindert, es zu fürchten. Stumm senkte er den Kopf, das Lächeln jedoch immer noch auf seinen Lippen, seine Hand nun ebenfalls auf Aragorns Schulter.

Er war nicht bereit, den Kontakt so schnell wieder aufzugeben.

Noch immer hielt Aragorn das Schwert in seiner linken Hand, während seine rechte auf Legolas' Schulter ruhte. Die Hand des Elben auf der seinen schickte eine Welle von Kraft und Zuversicht durch seinen Körper, und doch lebte in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins der Gedanke, dass dies die letzte Situation sein könnte, in der die beiden sich so gegenüber standen. Die Klinge fand ihren ursprünglichen Platz an der Kante des Tisches, bevor die freie Hand Aragorns sich an Legolas' Seite legte.

„Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn wir so auseinander gegangen wären, bevor …" Er schluckte die Worte herunter, die er beinahe ausgesprochen hätte. Aragorn wollte nun nicht an Tod denken. „Ich hätte dich selbst aufsuchen sollen."

Bereits als Aragorn seine letzten Worte aussprach, schüttelte Legolas den Kopf und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

„Nein, nein, das hättest du nicht. Ich war derjenige, der nicht so hätte sprechen dürfen. Doch…" Der Elb verstummte für einen Augenblick und wich schließlich wieder dem Blick des Menschen aus. „Lass mich dieses Mal ehrlich sein. Es mag sein, dass all diese Menschen dort draußen sterben. Die alten wie die jungen, die Bauern gleichermaßen wie die Krieger. Es ist sogar wahrscheinlich, dass sie es tun. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass wir alle sterben."

Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass die Stimme eines Elben zitterte, wenn er etwas sagte, aber plötzlich war es dennoch der Fall. Legolas wollte es nicht, versuchte, es zu verhindern, doch konnte er es nicht, als er weiter sprach. „Doch glaube ich nicht, dass ich es ertragen kann, dich noch einmal fallen zu sehen."

Aragorn war es, als zerriss sein Herz angesichts von Legolas' traurigem Blick, seiner bebenden Stimme und den Worten, die das ausdrückten, was sie beide fürchteten. Ebenso wenig könnte Aragorn dies ertragen, aber auch er nicht im Stande, dies auszusprechen. Zu überwältigt war er von dem Gefühl, hin und her gerissen zwischen Freude über ihre Versöhnung und alles beschattender Angst. Plötzlich, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, schlang er seine Arme eng um den Elben und presste seine Lippen auf die seinen, in einem stürmischen Kuss voller Sehnsucht.

Legolas war für einen Moment zu überrascht, um irgend etwas zu tun, außer Aragorns Lippen auf den seinen zu realisieren, die Arme, die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten, die verzweifelte Sehnsucht in dem Kuss; doch waren es nur Sekundenbruchteile, bevor er sich ihm ergab, sein Mund sich öffnete und sein Körper sich in die Umarmung des Menschen schmiegte, auf der Suche nach mehr Wärme und Nähe.

Ein kurzer, verzweifelter Gedanke schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein. Wahrscheinlich würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass er dies spüren konnte, dass sie den nächsten Sonnenaufgang wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erleben würden. Es war dieser Gedanke, der seine Arme dazu antrieb, sich um Aragorns Körper zu schlingen in dem Wunsch, ihn nie wieder loslassen zu müssen.

Aragorn spürte die weichen Lippen auf den seinen, sanft und zart, und doch rau und wild war der Kuss, getrieben von einer markerschütternden Angst, die Aragorn durch die Nähe zu Legolas zu verdrängen suchte. Auch wenn ihr letzter Tag bereits hinter ihnen lag und die Nacht, die ihnen beiden ein Ende bereiten könnte, längst heran gebrochen war, hatten sie diesen einen Moment. Voller Verlangen und dem Wunsch, die Nähe zu vergrößern, legten sich seine Arme enger um den schlanken Körper, zogen ihn an sich heran, während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten, immer schneller und zügelloser, als könnte Aragorn mit der Intensität des Kusses das Wissen um die Wirklichkeit gänzlich auslöschen.

Wie lange sie in dieser bittersüßen Umarmung verbunden waren, konnte Legolas nicht sagen, doch zwang sie beide schließlich das Verlangen nach Sauerstoff dazu, ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen. Schwer atmend sah Legolas in die silbergrauen Augen vor ihm, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

Noch immer lagen ihre Arme um den Körper des anderen, nicht willens loszulassen. Letztendlich ließ Legolas seinen Kopf sinken, an die Schulter des Menschen, die Augen geschlossen um die Feuchtigkeit in ihnen zurückhalten zu können.

Aragorns Atem ging schwer, nachdem sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten. So wild ihr Kuss gewesen war, so sanft legte Aragorn seine Arme nun um Legolas' Körper, streichelte mit einer Hand durch das seidige, blonde Haar, als des Elben Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Aragorn hatte sie gesehen, die Tränen, derer sich Legolas zu erwehren versuchte. Und auch er verspürte ein heißes Brennen in seinen Augen, als die Nähe, die sie sich durch diese Umarmung spendeten, nicht mehr ausreichte.

„Legolas", flüsterte Aragorn heiser, unfähig, etwas anderes zu sagen. Welche Worte konnte er nur finden, die das ausdrückten, was er empfand? Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er Angst hatte zu sterben, dass er sich noch mehr fürchtete zu überleben, wenn Legolas den Tod fände. Er wollte ihm sagen, wie unendlich viel ihm dieser Augenblick bedeutete, und wie sehr er sich wünschte, er würde nie vorüber gehen. „Ich brauche dich", sagte er stattdessen, und blickte in die blauen Augen, die nun wieder zu ihm aufsahen und im schwachen Licht der Fackeln glitzerten.

Aragorns Worte, so direkt und ehrlich ausgesprochen, jagten ein Schaudern die Wirbelsäule des Elben hinab. Einen Moment lang hielt er Aragorns Blick, bevor seine Lippen erneut die Stirn des Menschen berührte, seine Schläfen, Wangen, Lippen. Die hektischen Laute der Rohirrim außerhalb dieser Kammer drangen weiterhin an sein Ohr, warnend. Die Armee der Uruk-Hai rückte unaufhaltsam näher, ließ mit jedem ihrer Schritte den Erdboden unter ihren Füßen erzittern, sodass der Elb glaubte, es fast hier noch spüren zu können.

Die Zeit lief ihnen davon.

Eine stumme, verzweifelte Bitte durchfuhr Legolas' Gedanken, ein Flehen an Varda, die Herrin der Sterne, um noch ein paar weitere, kostbare Minuten.

Legolas schloss die Augen und legte seine Stirn an die des Menschen, als seine nächste Bitte auch seine Lippen verließ, geflüstert, fast als würde er befürchten, dass ihn noch ein anderer hören würde als der, für den diese Worte bestimmt waren.

„Dann nimm mich …"

Aragorn spürte Legolas' Atem auf seinen Lippen, als die Worte zu ihm getragen wurden, in seinen Geist eindrangen und wie kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper zuckten. Für einen Augenblick schien der ständige, von draußen dringende Lärm zu verebben, und alles, was Aragorn noch hörte, war der Widerhall von Legolas' Aufforderung und der Klang seines eigenen Herzens, das nun lauter in seiner Brust schlug, als Verlangen sich seiner ermächtigte. Er unterbrach die Berührung ihrer Gesichter und schaute sich in der Waffenkammer um. Hinter ihm führte ein dunkler Gang ins Ungewisse, doch noch niemand war durch ihn gegangen, und so hoffte Aragorn, an seinem Ende wäre eine verschlossene Tür oder eine weitere verborgene Kammer, die niemand um diese Zeit zu erreichen versuchte.

Seine Hand griff nach der von Legolas und ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er den Elben in den schmalen Gang, bis ganz ans Ende, wohin nur noch wenig Licht der Fackeln drang. An die kühle Wand aus Fels gelehnt zog Aragorn Legolas eng in seine Arme. Selbst in der Düsternis des Gangs leuchteten Legolas' Augen in einem klaren Blau, und es war Aragorn, als ertränke er in ihren Tiefen, um ihnen nie wieder zu entrinnen. Hungrig legten ihre Lippen sich wieder aufeinander in einem Kuss voll verzweifelter Begierde.

Ohne die Berührung ihrer Lippen zu unterbrechen, öffneten seine Finger die grüne Fibel, die ein jeder Gefährte von der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes erhalten hatte zusammen mit dem Umhang, der nun von Legolas' Schultern fiel. Die Zeit, die sie hatten, war viel zu kurz, und jederzeit mussten sie damit rechnen, dass jemand die Waffenkammer betreten würde, und so legten sie beide nur die Rüstungsstücke und Waffen ab, die ihnen im Weg standen, auch wenn jede Faser von Aragorns Körper sich danach sehnte, Legolas ganz zu spüren. Stattdessen zog Aragorn die schlanke Gestalt enger in seine Umarmung, drückte ihn an sich, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, und fast war es ihm, als spürte er selbst durch die Lagen von Stoff, Leder und Metall hindurch das Herz des Elben so nah bei seinem eigenen schlagen.

„Legolas …", flüsterte er nur in den Kuss hinein.

Nur dieses eine Wort reichte bereits aus, um eine Welle aus Feuer durch die Adern des Elben zu schicken und undeutlich konnte er spüren, wie sein Atem schwerer wurde. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, diesen Augenblick bis hin zur Ewigkeit ausdehnen zu können, doch Zeit war eine Kostbarkeit, nach der sie nicht greifen konnten. Alles was blieb war Eile, die verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach Nähe, sich noch einmal spüren zu können.

Einen kurzen Augenblick erlaubte Legolas sich den Luxus, Aragorns warmen Körper an den Seinen gepresst zu spüren, im Kontrast zu der kalten Steinmauer in seinem Rücken, an der er nun stand, bevor seine Hände hinab glitten zu den Schnürungen von Aragorns Lederwams und sie mit flinken Fingern öffneten. Nachdem der Gürtel ebenfalls gelöst war, fiel das Wams zu Boden, schneller als Aragorn es sich versah. Das Kettenhemd konnte er unmöglich anbehalten, auch wenn das Risiko entdeckt zu werden noch so groß war.

Zwischen wilden Küssen fielen die Kleidungstücke zu Boden und zuletzt löste Aragorn sich aus der Umarmung, um hastig das schwere Kettenhemd über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Klirrend fiel das kalte Metall zu Boden, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob das Geräusch jemanden aufhorchen lassen könnte, denn er war zu gefangen in dem Moment, in dem er Legolas vielleicht das letzte Mal so nahe war. In der Not ihrer Zeit mussten sie erfinderisch sein, denn weder ein Bett noch der weiche moosige Boden der Wälder standen ihnen hier zur Verfügung, nur nacktes Gestein, das sie umgab, und eine kalte Dunkelheit. Dennoch war Aragorns Herz erfüllt von einem hellen Feuer, das bald Besitz von seinem Körper und Geist ergriff, als er Legolas schließlich sanft herum drehte und seinen warmen Körper nun endgültig zwischen sich und die kalte Wand brachte. Nachdem sie seine eigene Hose geöffnet hatten, fanden seine Hände den Gürtel von Legolas' Beinkleidern und schnell glitt der weiche Stoff hinunter bis die Stiefel es ihm nicht erlaubten, weiter hinunter zu fallen.

Legolas' schlanke Finger fanden Halt an den roh gehauenen Steinen der Wand, dunkel und kalt.

„Nein …", flüsterte er, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er den Anblick nicht lange ertragen konnte. Er wandte seinen Oberkörper soweit er es vermochte zu Aragorn um und schlang einen Arm um dessen Hals. „Ich muss dich ansehen …"

Ein Seufzen glitt über Aragorns Lippen, halb aus Rührung, halb aus Erregung. Kurz schloss er die Augen, atmete tief ein und spürte, wie der Geruch von Wald und Regen seine Lugen ausfüllte, fast als wären sie nicht hier innerhalb der dicken Mauern. Als Aragorn die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in die von Legolas. Wie tiefe Wasser vor einem Sturm waren die blauen Augen des Elben vor Lust verdunkelt, und sein meeresgleicher Blick zog Aragorn mit sich, bis er von einer Welle der Begierde erfasst und hinfort getragen wurde, als er in ihn eintauchte und in der Wärme zu ertrinken drohte, die ihn umgab.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schoss Schmerz durch Legolas' Körper, hatten sie doch keine Zeit dafür gehabt, diesen Weg durch ein längeres Vorspiel zu erleichtern. Ein leiser Laut kam über seine Lippen, als er die Augen zusammenpresste und seinen Kopf an Aragorns Schulter sinken ließ.

Behutsam strich Aragorn mit einer Hand über Legolas' Wange, bevor er seine Lippen erneut küsste, diesmal jedoch voller Zärtlichkeit. Er wollte nichts auf der Welt weniger als Legolas weh zu tun, und dennoch wollte er nichts mehr als ihn nun zu spüren.

„Verzeih", flüsterte er und ließ seine Stirn an des Elben Wange ruhen. Ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen fielen zwischen ihre Gesichter und er strich sie sanft zur Seite, bevor seine Hand an Legolas' Seite herunter wanderte und sich um seinen Körper legte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Elben, als er schließlich den Kopf wieder hob und Aragorn in die Augen sah. Seine Lippen legten sich in einem kurzen Kuss auf die des Menschen. Unbeweglich hatte dieser gewartet, in seinen Bewegungen inne gehalten, bis Legolas schließlich flüsterte: „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Bitte, hör nur nicht auf …"

Einen Augenblick noch bewegte sich keiner der beiden und Aragorn wagte es nicht zu atmen. Trotz Legolas' Aufforderung fühlte er sich wie entzwei gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Legolas so viel Freunde wie möglich zu bereiten – langsam und behutsam, wie es ihm richtig erschien – und dem Drängen der Lust, die sich immer weiter in ihm ausbreitete, bald schon durch jede Ader seines Körpers pulsierte, bis er ihr schließlich nachgab. Aragorn schloss die Augen und presste seine Lippen gierig auf die von Legolas, als sein Becken langsam begann, sich zu bewegen.

Legolas konnte spüren, wie seine Lippen leicht zitterten, selbst noch in diesem Kuss, doch sogar diese so leichten Bewegungen trieben das Blut in seine Wangen, ließen eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper fahren und er seufzte in den Kuss hinein, während alles, was er noch wollte, war, sich in diesem Moment verlieren zu können. Bald jedoch, wie nur wenige Minuten zuvor, mussten sie den Kontakt ihrer Lippen unterbrechen, um nach Atem zu ringen. Tiefe, beschleunigte Atemzüge fanden ihren Weg in Legolas' Lungen und als Aragorn plötzlich den Winkel seiner Bewegungen leicht änderte, drang aus dem Mund des Elben ein Stöhnen durch den Gang, leise hallend in beider Ohren.

Aragorn spürte den warmen Atem von Legolas an seinem Hals und ein jedes leises Stöhnen schickte ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper, als auch sein Atem sich im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen verschnellerte. Die Hand, die sich zuvor um Legolas' Taille gelegt hatte, fand wie von selbst ihren Weg weiter herunter. Fingerspitzen tanzten federleicht über erhitzte Haut, bis sie ihr Ziel fanden und sich zunächst behutsam um Legolas' Erregung legten. Doch bald schon wurde Aragorn zu einer einzigen Welle der Lust, die auf und ab fuhr, immer schneller, bis er mit ihr verschmolz und hinfort gerissen wurde. Er spürte nur noch Wärme, Nähe und Ekstase. Als er die Augen schloss und seine Lippen wieder die des Elben fanden, war es als glitzerten dutzende Sterne auf aufgewühltem Wasser, und er versank in ihm.

Jeglicher Gedanke wurde aus Legolas' Sinn verdrängt, er wusste kaum noch, wo er war, spürte die Kälte und Dunkelheit der kleinen Kammer nicht mehr, hatte fast vergessen, was dort draußen auf sie wartete, ebenso wie die Angst, die über der ganzen Festung wie eine schwere Wolke hing. Alles, was davon noch übrig war, war der verzweifelte Drang nach Nähe, Geborgenheit, nach einem Funken Hoffnung, an den er sich nun wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte.

„Estel …" Wieder und wieder kam der Name über seine Lippen, zwischen den Küssen und dem unregelmäßigen Keuchen nach Luft. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, als Aragorns Hand, von vielen Kämpfen und dem Umgang mit Waffen rau und dennoch zu solch zärtlichen Berührungen fähig, fordernder wurde. Ein leiser Schrei fand den Weg aus ihm hinaus und wurde von Aragorns Lippen aufgefangen, als er mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit von den Wogen der Ekstase fortgespült wurde, die ihn umgaben.

Das lusterfüllte Stöhnen hallte noch in Aragorns Ohren und drang direkt in sein Herz vor, wo eine gleißende Wärme sich ausbreitete und alsbald wie ein Blitz durch seinen gesamten Körper zuckte. Ein letztes Mal spannten sich die Muskeln um ihn herum an und ein letztes Mal glitt er in Legolas' Wärme. Alles schien für einen Augenblick um ihn herum still zu stehen. Er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag nicht mehr, hörte nicht das heisere Stöhnen, das über seine geöffneten Lippen glitt. Dort draußen gab es keinen Krieg, in den sie bald ziehen würden, und auch das Morgen war nicht in Sicht; kein Kampf ums Überleben, keine Angst vor dem Versagen, nur pure Ekstase und reines Glück, das ihn gefangen hielt in diesem unendlich kostbaren, süßen Moment, bis die Anspannung seines Körpers von ihm wich und die Welt plötzlich gänzlich zu versinken schien.

Viel zu schnell stürzten die Laute von außerhalb der Kammer und damit die Wirklichkeit wieder auf die feinen Sinne des Elben ein, als das Blut in seinen Ohren aufgehört hatte zu rauschen, als er die Augen wieder öffnen konnte und ein klares Bild zu sehen bekam. Doch wollte er es nicht, der Prinz kämpfte mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war, dagegen an, um nur noch einen weiteren, süßen Augenblick in glückseligem Vergessen verbringen zu dürfen. Er spürte, wie seine Beine zitterten und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn noch tragen könnten, wenn die Arme um seinen Körper ihn nicht weiter gehalten hätten. Mit geschlossenen Augen, hinter deren Lidern ein Brennen aufkam, suchten seine Lippen noch einmal die des Menschen, unwillig, sich sonst auch nur um ein Wenigstes zu bewegen.

Obwohl der zärtliche und dennoch leidenschaftliche Kuss Aragorn noch ein wenig länger in dem süßen Käfig des Vergessens gefangen hielt, bekam die Welt um ihn herum allmählich ihre Gestalt zurück und so hörte er auch wieder die gelegentlichen Laute von draußen, das Geklirre von Waffen, Tritte von Stiefeln, Rufe von Soldaten. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, die Realität einfach zu ignorieren, um sich und Legolas eine Mauer zu errichten, die sie für immer von allem fern hielt, das ihnen schaden könnte? Doch die einzigen Mauern um ihn herum waren die groben Steine der Hornburg, und der vielleicht letzte Moment der Vertrautheit und Nähe glitt dahin wie Sand in seinen Händen.

Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam, als er schließlich die Verbindung zu Legolas unterbrach und den Elben zu sich herum drehte, noch einmal seine Arme um den schlanken Körper legte und für wenige Augenblicke das Gefühl ihrer vereinter Lippen genoss, als sie sich sanft küssten.

So sehr man sie auch herauszögert, die Wirklichkeit lässt nie lange auf sich warten. Legolas öffnete seine Augen und sah in die silbergrauen des Menschen, öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch wusste er nicht, was … und widerstrebte es ihm, wusste er doch, dass es nach Worten kein Zurück mehr gab in diese wunderschöne Stille. Seine Hand legte sich auf Aragorns Wange, strich zärtlich über seine Hand, als er schließlich doch sprach, so leise, dass man kaum verstehen konnte, was er sagte.

„Danke."

Obgleich kaum hörbar, erreichte dieses eine Wort Aragorn tief in seinem Herzen und berührte ihn mehr, als je Worte des Dankes es zuvor getan hatten. Er lehnte sich in die Berührung von Legolas' Fingern auf seiner Wange um sie stärker zu spüren, als seine Hand die Geste nachahmte. Die blauen Augen, die ihn zu durchdringen schienen, sprachen noch mehr zu ihm als seine Stimme, obwohl es nichts gab, für das Legolas sich bedanken musste. Die Worte zu finden, das auszudrücken, was Aragorn empfand, schien ihm unmöglich, und so erwiderte er nur genauso leise: „Hannon le, Legolas."

Doch lagen ihm weitere Worte auf den Lippen, die auszusprechen er noch zögerte, bevor sein Herz sie in seiner Brust immer wieder zu sagen schien. „Gerich veleth nín."

Wie Balsam für Körper und Seele waren die Worte, breiteten eine tiefe Ruhe in Legolas aus und ließ nichts, das außerhalb dieser Mauern wartete, noch so bedrohlich erscheinen wie zuvor.

„A le annen veleth nín io anann", erwiderte er leise. „Du hast die Dunkelheit aus meinem Herzen vertrieben, als sie mich am stärksten drohte zu überwältigen." Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er still und betrachtete die silbernen Tiefen von Aragorns Augen. „Estel …" Ein weiteres Mal streife sein Mund den des Menschen, bevor er seine Wange an Aragorns legte und die Augen schloss, ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Lass uns dort hinausgehen und ein letztes Mal Helden sein."

Auch Aragorns Lippen fand ein Lächeln und so drückte er Legolas ein noch einmal an sich, bevor er ihn zärtlich auf seine Stirn küsste. Er verspürte ein warmes Licht, das von dem Elben ausging und ihn in seinem Innersten berührte, sodass all die Schatten, die ihn je bedrohten, dahin schwanden und sich in Nichts auflösten, solange Legolas bei ihm war.

„Das werden wir sein, das werden wir", sagte er, als er noch immer in die blauen Augen blickte. „Bis zum ersten Licht des neuen Tages und, so das Schicksal will, noch darüber hinaus."

Legolas konnte nur noch nicken. Er wusste, dass Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst, die außerhalb dieses Raumes noch immer bedrohlich in der Luft lagen, wieder auf sie einstürzen würden, sobald sie sich aus der Umarmung des anderen lösten und der Welt dort draußen entgegentraten. Doch würden diesmal die Gefühle sie nicht mehr überwältigen können wie noch früher an diesem Abend. Denn es war wahr, was man sagte – Hoffnung, so schwindend und weit entfernt sie auch sein mochte, gab es immer.

- ENDE -

….

Anmerkungen zu elbischen Sätzen:

Ú-moe edhored, Legolas = Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Legolas. So aus dem Film übernommen.

Hannon le, Legolas = Ich danke dir, Legolas

Gerich veleth nín = Du hast meine Liebe, bzw. ich liebe dich.

A le annen veleth nín io anann = Und ich gab dir meine Liebe vor langer Zeit.

Und hierzu noch einige Worte von uns:

Elbisch in Fanfics zu verwenden, die von Elben handeln, halte ich für Überflüssig, da sie ohnehin die gesamte Zeit über Elbisch reden. Wir dachten uns jedoch, dass einige elbische Sätze durchaus nicht fehl am Platze wären, da sie immer wieder in den Filmen zwischen Legolas und Aragorn auftauchen, wenn sie etwas Wichtiges betonen wollen oder die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beiden zum Ausdruck kommen soll.

So, und nun sagt uns doch bitte, wie es euch gefallen hat ;)


End file.
